Kingdom Come Vol 1 3
* Supporting Characters: * ** ** & ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * Antagonists: * Gulag inmates ** ** ** ** ** ** ** & ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * Other Characters: * :Gulag inmates ** "April Fool" ** "Hippieman" ** "Goblin Lord" Locations: * ** *** ** ** ** *** Items: * * * * | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in the Kingdom Come trade paperback, hardcover edition and Absolute slipcase edition. * Translation of Von Bach's German dialogue as follows: "Shchweinhund!" ("pig-dog"), "Kein drohung Kosmonaut!" ("No threat, Kosmonaut!"), "Ich werde disen kerl töten!" ("I will kill that guy.") * Translation of Kabuki Kommando's Japanese dialogue as follows: "He's heavier than he looks.", "Don't get mad at me...get mad at him!" | Trivia = * Superman's reformation center, the "Gulag", resembles a modified version of the Legion of Doom's Hall Of Doom from the Challenge Of The Superfriends cartoon show. * Analogs of Columbia and Riff Raff from appear in this story as superbeings in the "Gulag". * The Hippieman inmate is visually based on Glenn Carnagey, who is a longtime friend to Alex Ross. * The people in Billy Batson's horrific viewing are the Monster Society of Evil (Mr. Atom, Captain Nazi, Mr. Scarlet, Black Adam, and Sivana) attacking Fawcett City and bedeviling Mister Scarlet, Bulletman, and Spy Smasher, while the people lying dead are the Marvel Family: Fat Billy Batson, Freddy Freeman, Jr., young Billy Batson, Uncle Dudley, Hill Billy Batson, and Mary Batson, who is holding on to a doll of Hoppy the Marvel Bunny. * Luthor's form of torture upon Billy Batson combines elements from both Khan Noonian Singh's use of Ceti Alpha eel slugs in and the forced viewings of gruesome ultra-violent acts in . * Luthor's command center is heavily reminiscent of the War Room in . * During the League meeting prior to their assault on the Gulag, there are superhero versions of the American pop/rock band and robot versions of (which according to Kingdom Come / Revelations are called the "Pepperguard".). * Bat-Mite briefly appears on the Bat-Computer's screen in page 40, panel 3. * Superman's appeal to Bruce to join him and become "the world's finest team" is a reference to World's Finest Comic, in which Superman and Batman regularly teamed up. * Bruce's bemused reaction to finding Superman already gone while in the middle of a conversation is an amusing reference to the many times that Batman has disappeared during a conversation and left Commissioner Gordon, and other characters, talking to himself. | Recommended = | Links = * Kingdom Come article at Wikipedia * Kingdom Come article at the Alex Ross Collector * Kingdom Come series index at Comicbookdb.com * Kingdom Come series index at the Grand Comics Database }} Category:Elseworlds